<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Christmas is All in the Heart by xtremeroswellian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24358939">Christmas is All in the Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtremeroswellian/pseuds/xtremeroswellian'>xtremeroswellian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>12 Days of Christmas - Third Watch (2003) [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Third Watch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Friendship, Gen, Hurt Bosco</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:46:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24358939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtremeroswellian/pseuds/xtremeroswellian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cowritten with NYPDBosco, who doesn't have an account here. </p><p>Bosco and Faith learn what's important during the holidays.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maurice Boscorelli &amp; Faith Yokas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>12 Days of Christmas - Third Watch (2003) [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Christmas is All in the Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"55-David, we've got a reported 10-59 at 101 and Hampton. FDNY is in route."</p><p>Bosco keyed his radio. "55-David responding to 10-59 at 101 and Hampton." He glanced over at Faith as she flipped on the lights and siren. "How much you wanna bet somebody left their Christmas tree lights plugged in, and it caught on fire?"</p><p>"I'd say I wouldn't bet against you," she responded, fastening her seatbelt.</p><p>He shook his head as he sped off in the direction of the fire. "Hope the bucket boys get there in time," he mumbled.</p><p>Faith held onto the dashboard as he whipped around a corner without slowing down. "Geez, Boz!"</p><p>"Just hold on." A few sharp turns later they were outside the two story home that was ablaze. He quickly got out of the car, and stared at the flames that were visible in the second floor window.</p><p>She could hear the sirens off in the distance, the cold wind tugging at her hair as she stared, as well. It was Christmas Eve. Stuff like this isn't supposed to happen on Christmas Eve, she thought.</p><p>"Did you see that?!" He pointed toward one of the windows.</p><p>"There's someone up there."</p><p>Bosco looked around quickly, hoping to see the fire engine pulling up. Realizing that they were still a few blocks away he turned to Faith. "I'm goin' in." Without another word he raced across the street, and up the front steps.</p><p>"Bosco! Wait!"</p><p>He didn't hear his partner over the loud crackling of the blaze. There was no hesitation from him as he kicked the door in, and hurried inside, taking the stairs two at a time.</p><p>"Dammit! Son of a bitch!" she cursed, adrenaline pumping through her veins as she raced after him.</p><p>He pulled the neck of his turtleneck up to cover his mouth and nose as he made his way through the thick smoke. "Hello?! Is anybody here?!"</p><p>"Boz!" Faith coughed as she stepped into the house, trying to spot her partner in the thick smoke.</p><p>"Is anybody here," he called again as he hurried through the upper level of the house. His eyes were stinging from the smoke, and the heat from the fire was nearly unbearable. "Hello!"</p><p>"Help me!"</p><p>Bosco froze for a second. "Where are you?!"</p><p>"I'm in the bedroom!"</p><p>"I'm coming!" He crouched down a little to try and get under the smoke as he searched for a doorway. Finding a door he reached for the doorknob, hissing in pain when he felt how hot it was. "Shit!" Bosco bit his lip, and reached for the knob once again, turning it as quickly as he could, and pushing the door open.</p><p>A teenage girl, not much older than Emily Yokas was standing by the window, a wall of fire between the two of them. "Please help me!"</p><p>Bosco swallowed hard, and quickly searched the room for something that would help him combat the fire. "Just...just stay there!" He quickly stripped out of his jacket, and began to swing it toward the flames, hoping to put some of it out so the girl could cross over to him. His eyes were watering, and he started to cough. "Is anyone else...in the house?!"</p><p>"No, my parents went out to dinner! Please, I'm afraid of heights, I don't wanna jump." There was desperation in her voice.</p><p>"It's okay! It's okay." Bosco continued to try to beat out the flames while he grabbed his radio with the other hand. "Faith!"</p><p>"Where are you?" Her voice crackled over the radio instantly.</p><p>"Bedroom. East side of the house. There's a girl." He coughed a couple times. "Is Fire here yet?!"</p><p>"No, not yet. But I can hear the sirens! Stay there, I'm comin' up."</p><p>"No! I need you to tell them where we are when they get here," he shouted into the radio.</p><p>Faith heard a crashing sound from somewhere behind her and she turned quickly to see that part of the ceiling was starting to collapse. "Boz, get out of there! I think the floor's gonna fall!" she shouted back.</p><p>"Tell them where we are!" He looked over at the girl, and could see just how frightened she was. "They'll be here soon. Just stay there."</p><p>She nodded quickly, her face pale as she started to cough.</p><p>Bosco put his arm up, burying his nose and mouth in the crook of his elbow. It was getting harder to breath as the fire consumed more of the house.</p><p>Faith wiped uselessly at her eyes as they watered and she started up the first step, a short scream escaping her lips as ceiling tile crashed down around her.</p><p>He heard the loud creaking and then the crash. Bosco grabbed his radio. "Faith! What happened?!"</p><p>The noise was so loud she didn't even hear his voice over the radio. She stepped backward quickly, tripping over some of the fallen materials and landing on her back. "Damn," she groaned, wincing. She coughed as even more smoke wafted into the downstairs from the hole that was in the floor above.</p><p>"Get out, Faith," he hollered into his radio. He continued to beat at the flames with his jacket even though the effort was futile. Bosco glanced up at the girl checking to see if the flames were getting closer to her, or if she was fairly safe for the time being.</p><p>She managed to get back on her feet just as she heard footsteps rushing in. Her eyes were still watering and she squinted against the smoke.</p><p>Jimmy Doherty grabbed hold of her arm. "Faith?"</p><p>"Bosco's upstairs with some girl! I think the ceiling's comin' down," she managed to choke out.</p><p>"Okay." He nodded. "Get outside. We'll find them." His voice was calm as he motioned to the others telling them to move out of the building. "We've got an officer and a civilian trapped upstairs. It looks like the ceilings gonna go. Get the ladder!"</p><p>Faith hesitated in the doorway, looking toward the stairs, not wanting to leave the building when her partner was still inside.</p><p>"The floors unstable up there so we're gonna have to get them out through a window," Doherty shouted as he got outside, informing the other's of the plan. "Faith, you got any idea where he is up there?"</p><p>"He said he was in a bedroom on the East side of the house!"</p><p>He nodded his head, and motioned for the other's to follow him to the East side of the house. "Get that ladder over here."</p><p>Bosco continued to cough, and had trouble getting air into his lungs. He looked over at the girl to see how she was doing. "Stay...low," he called across to her.</p><p>"I don't feel so good," she said, leaning against the wall as she coughed.</p><p>"They'll be here in a second," he told her, hoping that he was right. A few moments later he looked up when he thought he saw something outside the window.</p><p>"Move away from the window," shouted a firefighter from outside.</p><p>The girl managed to stumble away from the glass, feeling light-headed and dizzy.</p><p>With the butt end of his axe he broke the window, and then used his gloved hand to make sure their were no sharp edges sticking out. He motioned the girl back over to the window.</p><p>She moved over to him, coughing and choking on the thick black smoke. She'd never been so relieved to see anyone in her whole life.</p><p>He carefully grabbed hold of the girl, and pulled her through the window before handing her off to the firefighter below him on the ladder. "We're gonna need the hose! He's trapped!"</p><p>Bosco looked around, there was fire in front of him and behind him. He would have panicked, but he didn't have time as he heard a loud creaking, and the floor began to shift.</p><p>"No!" The firefighter quickly turned around. "The floor collapsed!"</p><p>"Bosco!" Faith didn't hesitate before rushing toward the entrance of the house, fear racing through her.</p><p>Jimmy hurried toward the door. "Faith! Faith stay back! It's not safe!"</p><p>She didn't stop to tell him she didn't care. Her partner was inside, possibly hurt and trapped and she had to help him. She coughed as she plunged back into the smoke and flame filled house. "Bosco!" she shouted. She could barely see anything. "Where are you?!"</p><p>He lay motionless on the floor surrounded by a pile of debris.</p><p>"Faith, get out! I'll find him!"</p><p>She ignored the firefighter's command and stumbled through the house. "Boz! Bosco! Answer me!"</p><p>His eyes were barely open, and everything around him was blurry. He tried to lift his head, but he didn't quite manage.</p><p>She coughed as the smoke seemed to get thicker. "Boz!"</p><p>Doherty hurried after her, and grabbed her arm. "Faith, get out of here!"</p><p>"I can't leave him here!" She yanked her arm away. "Bosco!"</p><p>He shook his head at how stubborn Faith was being, and for a brief moment he paused to look around. "Over there!"</p><p>She whirled to look, squinting against the thick black smoke. She saw him lying motionless a few feet away. "Boz!" A choked cry escaped her lips as she rushed over to him.</p><p>Jimmy followed Faith over to the fallen officer, and knelt down beside him. "Bosco. Bosco can you hear me?"</p><p>He coughed weakly, and a groan escaped him.</p><p>"Hold on, Boz, we're gonna get you outta here!" She looked at Jimmy.</p><p>"Faith, go. I'll take care of Bosco." He quickly, but carefully slid his arms under Bosco's body so he could lift him off the ground.</p><p>She stood up and stepped aside, moving out of the way so that he could move her partner. Her heart pounding with fear.</p><p>Bosco groaned when Jimmy picked him up off the floor. He couldn't breath properly, and he felt nauseous. He opened his eyes briefly to see what was going on, but quickly gave in to the pain that was coursing through him and lost consciousness.</p><p>Faith followed Doherty closely as he carried Bosco out of the burning building and laid him down on the sidewalk. She knelt beside him, frightened when she saw that he was unconscious. She leaned over and pressed her ear to his heart, thanking God when she heard the heartbeat. She leaned her ear to his nose and mouth, her muscles tensing as she realized he wasn't breathing. "He's not breathing! Somebody help!" There was panic in her voice, but she didn't hesitate before beginning mouth-to-mouth.</p><p>Carlos hurried over, and placed his medical bag on the ground. "Faith, I got him."</p><p>She backed away, tears stinging her eyes as she watched the paramedic work.</p><p>He placed a plastic mask on Bosco's face, and began to breath for the officer.</p><p>Ty stood motionless for a moment as he watched the scene in front of him. He took a few steps forward, and placed a hand on Faith's arm.</p><p>She barely felt it, ears blurring her vision as the red and white lights from the emergency vehicles swirled rapidly in the night.</p><p>"Faith, you need to get checked out."</p><p>"I'm fine," she mumbled.</p><p>He shook his head, but didn't push the issue right then. There would be time for that later.</p><p>Carlos set the mask down on Bosco's chest. He leaned down, turning his head to the side. "Okay, he's breathing, but we gotta move him fast."</p><p>"I'll drive," Faith said immediately, on her feet and heading for the bus.</p><p>"No." Ty shook his head. "You ride in back. I'll drive."</p><p>"Drive fast then," she said without hesitation.</p><p>He nodded his head as he hustled toward the driver's side of the ambulance.</p><p>Carlos and Doc made quick work of moving Bosco onto a back board, and then onto the stretcher. After they loaded him into the back of bus Carlos grabbed an oxygen mask, and secured it to Bosco's face while Doc started an IV.</p><p>"Please God, let him be okay," she whispered as she climbed into the ambulance behind them, quickly closing the doors as Davis hit the gas peddle.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Faith paced the floor of the emergency waiting room. Her uniform was stained with soot and she reaked of smoke. Her hair dirty. She coughed, covering her mouth with one hand. She looked up at the clock on the wall for what seemed like the millionth time in ten minutes. It was taking too long. Something was wrong.</p><p>Ty walked into the room, and held out a bottle of water to her. "If you aren't gonna let them check you out Carlos said you should at least drink some water."</p><p>"What's taking so long?"</p><p>"Give 'em time, Faith," he told her softly. "They need to check him out thoroughly."</p><p>"He wasn't breathin'." Her voice was strained and she coughed again.</p><p>He nodded his head slowly, and looked down at the floor. "I know, but he's strong."</p><p>"He fell through the floor. I told him to get out there."</p><p>Ty took a step toward her. "He's gonna be fine."</p><p>"I should have gone up there to get him."</p><p>"Right, so -both- of you could have gone through the floor."</p><p>Faith glared at him.</p><p>"You should sit down, Faith," he said softly. "I'm sure they'll let you know what's going on soon."</p><p>"I can't sit down." She drew in a breath and coughed again as she headed for the nurse's desk.</p><p>"You should get checked out," he told her as he followed her. "That cough sounds pretty bad."</p><p>"I'm fine." She glanced around, looking for a nurse.</p><p>"Sure you're fine," he said softly.</p><p>"Look, all I care about is finding out if my partner is okay!"</p><p>Ty held his hands up. "I understand."</p><p>"Where the hell are all the nurses?"</p><p>"I'm sure they're all..."</p><p>Just then Mary Proctor came around the corner, and picked up a chart that was on the counter.</p><p>"Mary! How's Bosco? Is he all right?"</p><p>She looked up, a serious expression on her face. "It'll be just a couple more minutes," she told her softly.</p><p>Tears prickled at her eyes.</p><p>"They're doin' some x-rays right now." She gave Faith a small smile. "I'll have the doctor come out and talk to you as soon as they're done."</p><p>She leaned against the nurse's station, trying not to cry.</p><p>"I've gotta get back in there."</p><p>Ty stood behind Faith, and watched as Proctor went back into the exam room. He then turned his gaze back to Faith. "Let's go sit down."</p><p>"I can't." Her voice was barely audible.</p><p>"Faith, he's gonna be alright. I mean...at least they didn't have to take him to surgery," he whispered.</p><p>"I shouldn't have let him go in there."</p><p>"Knowing Bosco you probably didn't have much say in the matter," he said lightly.</p><p>She looked at him, her eyes full of worry.</p><p>He smiled softly, and once again tried to give her the bottle of water. "You should drink this," he told her quietly.</p><p>Faith nodded wordlessly and took the bottle from him, twisting the cap off and holding it between her thumb and finger nervously.</p><p>It was almost ten minutes later when Proctor came out of the exam room followed by a doctor.</p><p>She looked up from the seat where Davis had finally talked her into sitting down. She quickly rose to her feet. "How is he? Is he gonna be all right?"</p><p>"He took in a lot of smoke, and he's got a fairly severe concussion," he informed her. "We took a few x-rays of his right leg, but due to swelling we aren't able to determine if there are any broken bones. There are also a fair amount of cuts and abrasions, but we've cleaned and sutured them."</p><p>"But he's gonna be okay, right?"</p><p>"The paramedics said that when he was brought out of the building he wasn't breathing." He paused. "We'll have to run some more tests when he wakes up," he told her softly.</p><p>"Oh, my God." Her face crumpled.</p><p>Davis reached out, and put his hand on her arm.</p><p>"We don't know how long he was without oxygen, so we're just gonna have to wait and see."</p><p>She covered her mouth with one hand, feeling sick.</p><p>There was a sympathetic look on the doctor's face. "We're going to move him to ICU, so we can keep a close eye on him."</p><p>"Can I see him?" Her voice was barely audible.</p><p>"Sure." He nodded his head. "Just give us a moment to get things set up, okay?"</p><p>"Yeah," she murmured, her gaze distant.</p><p>The doctor turned, and headed back into the exam room where he gave the nurses some final instructions. It was only a couple minutes later when they wheeled Bosco out of the room, and toward the ICU.</p><p>She swallowed hard. "I gotta call Fred," she whispered.</p><p>"Do you want me to," Ty asked softly.</p><p>"No...he'll be upset if someone else calls...he'll think..." Her voice trailed off and she shook her head. "I'll be right back."</p><p>Ty nodded his head. "I'll wait right here."</p><p>She nodded then headed off to the area where there were pay phones. She slid some coins into the machine and dialed her home phone number.</p><p>Fred quickly taped down the wrapping paper, and reached over the couch for the phone. "Hello?"</p><p>"Fred?" Her voice was hoarse from all the smoke she'd inhaled.</p><p>His eyebrows furrowed. "Faith? What's wrong?"</p><p>It took her a moment to answer. "I'm at the hospital. Bosco was hurt."</p><p>"What? How bad?"</p><p>"I don't know. He inhaled a lot of smoke, and um...he fell through the floor tryin' to help a girl who was trapped." She swallowed hard, then coughed. "Concussion...he's unconscious."</p><p>"Oh man." He ran his hand over his head. "Are you okay," he asked softly. "You don't sound so good."</p><p>"I'm all right," she answered.</p><p>"Okay, well, do you need me to come to the hospital?"</p><p>"No, stay with the kids."</p><p>"Are you coming home soon," he asked quietly even though he knew the answer.</p><p>"I'm gonna stay here until I know if Boz's is gonna be okay."</p><p>He nodded his head. "Should I tell the kids?"</p><p>"No. Let's not scare them until we know something for sure." She coughed again.</p><p>"Faith, you really don't sound so good."</p><p>"I'm all right. I just inhaled some smoke."</p><p>"Well you should get looked at while you're there. Just incase."</p><p>"I will."</p><p>He let out a breath. "Call me once in a while. Keep me posted."</p><p>"Okay. I love you," she whispered, closing her eyes.</p><p>"I love you, too, babe. It'll be okay," he whispered back.</p><p>"What if it's not?" A tear slipped down her cheek.</p><p>"Don't think like that," he told her softly. "Bosco's stubborn. You know that."</p><p>She nodded though he couldn't see her. "Yeah."</p><p>"You sure you don't want me to come down there?"</p><p>"I'm sure. Thanks. I'm gonna go. They're gonna let me sit with him for awhile." She coughed again, wincing as her throat ached.</p><p>"Okay. Call me if you need anything."</p><p>"I will," she promised softly before she hung the phone up.</p><p>Ty peeked around the corner. "Faith?"</p><p>She was leaning against the wall, attempting to pull herself together. "Yeah?"</p><p>"They said you can see him now," he told her softly.</p><p>Faith nodded quickly and followed him down the hall to Bosco's room.</p><p>Davis stopped outside the room, and looked through the glass window. "Proctor pulled some strings, so you can stay with him as long as you stay outta the way," he told her quietly.</p><p>"Thanks, Davis," she whispered, lingering in the doorway as she stared at her partner's pale, motionless body lying on the bed. There was an oxygen mask over his face to help him breathe easier and he was hooked up to an IV in his left arm.</p><p>He nodded his head. "Just let me know if you need anything."</p><p>She nodded wordlessly before she stepped into the room and walked over to the bed where he lay unconscious. She sat down on the edge of the bed beside him, gazing at his face as she slid her fingers through his. "I'm right here, Bosco," she said softly.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Bosco could hear a distant beeping, and it was really starting to annoy him. He'd been sleeping peacefully until the beeping started, and then his body began to throb in time with the beeps. He tried to take a deep breath, preparing himself to yell at whoever was around to get them to stop the noise. But his chest ached something fierce, and he started to cough.</p><p>"Easy, easy." She placed a gentle hand against his chest.</p><p>He tried to sit up, hoping that the change in position would help.</p><p>"Bosco, don't try to move. Just relax. You're okay. You're all right." Her voice was soft.</p><p>His eyes were closed tightly as he took quick, shallow breaths, and he curled his hands around the blankets that covered him. A painful groan escaped him before he slowly opened his eyes.</p><p>"It's okay," she whispered again, touching his hand gently.</p><p>There was a thin film of sweat on his face, and he swallowed hard. He gazed up at her, a pained and confused look on his face.</p><p>"It's all right. You're gonna be okay." She quickly reached over and pushed the nurse call button on his bed.</p><p>"Can I help you," came a voice over the intercom.</p><p>"My partner's awake. I need a doctor in here now." It wasn't a request; it was a command.</p><p>"I'll page him for you."</p><p>Faith turned her attention back to Bosco. "Don't try to talk. Just nod yes or no. Do you remember what happened?"</p><p>Bosco shook his head, then closed his eyes as the movement made him dizzy.</p><p>She swallowed hard, a knot forming in her stomach. "Do you know who I am?"</p><p>Not wanting to move his head again he tried to speak. "Faith," he mumbled weakly.</p><p>She closed her eyes, saying a prayer of thanks as she leaned over and kissed his forehead. "That's right," she whispered.</p><p>Keeping his eyes closed he concentrated on breathing, and trying to keep still.</p><p>"There was a fire. You were tryin' to help a girl who was trapped. The floor caved in, and you fell through."</p><p>He quickly opened his eyes. "The girl?"</p><p>"She's fine. They got her out."</p><p>The relief was evident on his face, and his eyes started to droop shut.</p><p>"The doctor's on his way, Boz." She touched his cheek.</p><p>He leaned into her touch. "Tired."</p><p>"I know." She kissed his forehead again. "You can go back to sleep soon, okay? We gotta talk to the doctor first."</p><p>Bosco nodded his head very slightly.</p><p>"You scared the hell outta me," she whispered.</p><p>"Sorry."</p><p>There was a soft knock on the door.</p><p>"It's okay." She gave his hand a gentle squeeze before turning to look. "He's awake."</p><p>The doctor grabbed Bosco's chart off the door, and stepped over to the bed. He took a look at the chart before setting it at the foot of the bed. He pulled a penlight out of his pocket. "Has he said anything?"</p><p>"Yeah, he didn't remember what happened until I told him, but he knows who I am."</p><p>"Well that's definitely a good sign." He reached out, and began to shine the light in Bosco's eyes, checking his pupils.</p><p>The light only made his head hurt worse, and he tried to turn away.</p><p>"Boz, it's okay." She touched his cheek again, hoping the action would soothe him.</p><p>"I'm almost done with this part," the doctor told Bosco as he moved the light back and forth. He turned the light off, and reached for the chart to make a note on it. Next he used his stethescope to listen to Bosco's lungs. "Take a deep breath."</p><p>Bosco breathed in deeply, but his exhale came out as a series of coughs.</p><p>Faith winced at the harsh sound and tightened her grip slightly on his hand.</p><p>Once the coughing stopped Bosco groaned, and slowly raised a hand to his chest.</p><p>"I know that doesn't feel real great, but coughing will help you clear your lungs," he informed Bosco softly. "You inhaled a lot of smoke." He took hold of the blankets that covered his patient, and carefully pulled them down to check on his leg.</p><p>She rested her other hand over his hand that now laid on his chest as she watched the doctor carefully to make sure he wasn't causing her partner any pain.</p><p>Bosco flinched when the doctor touched his leg. He hadn't realized how badly it hurt until the doctor started to examine it.</p><p>"Your leg is still swollen pretty bad, so I'm going to send in a nurse with some ice. As soon as we get the swelling down we'll be taking another round of x-rays."</p><p>"What about somethin' for the pain? Can you give him somethin'?"</p><p>He let out a breath, and looked over Bosco's chart once more. "With this concussion I don't want to give him anything too strong because we don't want to mask any symptoms, but I think we can give him something. I'll have the nurse administer it through his IV."</p><p>She nodded, turning her head to look at her partner. Her eyes full of warmth and concern.</p><p>"Wanna go home," Bosco mumbled softly.</p><p>"Not tonight, Boz."</p><p>The doctor smiled. Everyone at Mercy knew how much Officer Boscorelli hated hospitals, and they always did their best to get him home as soon as he was ready. "It could be a fews days depending on the swelling in your leg, and how fast your lungs clear up," he told them softly.</p><p>"The important thing is that you're gonna be okay." She kissed his forehead. "I'm stayin' here with him," she informed the doctor.</p><p>He nodded his head. "They told me you'd be staying. I'll go put in the order for his pain medication."</p><p>"Thanks, Doctor." She didn't look at him, her eyes fixed on her partner's tired face.</p><p>Bosco was having trouble keeping his eyes open, and let them close once more.</p><p>"Just rest," she whispered, moving from the edge of his bed to the chair beside it, keeping hold of his hand as she watched over him in silent vigil.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Faith hung the last bulb that Davis had brought her on the little tree. She smiled faintly at her work, nodding to herself in satisfaction as she rearranged the gifts under the tree on the table by Bosco's bed. Fred had brought them earlier, but hadn't stayed. She'd promised to be home later to spend a little time with her family during Christmas Day. But she'd return to the hospital that night, unwilling to let him stay by himself in the hospital. He'd done that enough as a kid.</p><p>Bosco shifted, and coughed slightly. It wasn't as harsh a cough as the last time he'd woken up, but it woke him up nonetheless.</p><p>She quickly turned to look at him, smiling softly as his eyes opened.</p><p>He blinked a few times, adjusting to the light in the room. "Hey."</p><p>"Hey yourself. Merry Christmas," she said softly.</p><p>He lifted his hand, and took the oxygen mask off. "Christmas already," he asked, his voice rough.</p><p>She nodded slightly. "Yeah. How you feelin'?"</p><p>"Okay." He pressed his hands into the mattress, and pushed himself up in the bed a little.</p><p>"Easy," she murmured, reaching out and touching his arm.</p><p>Bosco nodded his head slightly, and leaned back into his pillow. "Nice tree," he whispered.</p><p>"Thought you might like it." She hesitated a second. "Is it okay if I sit down here?" She motioned to the edge of his bed.</p><p>He cleared his throat. "That's fine."</p><p>"You want some water?"</p><p>"If it's not too much trouble."</p><p>"It's not," she assured him. She reached over and picked up a pitcher of water one of the nurses had set on his tray earlier. She poured a glass of the cold water and hesitated a moment. "Do you um...you need me to help you?" she asked very softly.</p><p>"I think I got it." He reached out to take the glass from her, and paused. "Is there a straw," he asked in a whisper, not wanting to move his head too much to take a drink.</p><p>"Oh. Yeah, sorry." She reached out and picked it up, slipping it into the glass.</p><p>"It's okay. Just don't wanna move too much." He took the glass, and slowly sipped on the straw. His eyes closed as the cool liquid soothed his throat.</p><p>Faith gently rested her hand on the top of his head, her fingers moving lightly through his hair as she watched him for signs of discomfort.</p><p>When he'd had his fill of water he let the straw slip from his lips. "Thanks."</p><p>"'Welcome." She carefully set the glass back on his tray, gazing down at him, lingering worry in her eyes.</p><p>"Shouldn't you be at home?"</p><p>She shook her head wordlessly.</p><p>"You said it was Christmas, right?" He ran his hand over his face.</p><p>"Yeah, Christmas Day." Her voice was soft.</p><p>Bosco let out a breath, and pulled his blanket up a little higher. "What time is it?"</p><p>"Almost one." She pulled the blanket over him, resting a hand on his arm.</p><p>"In the morning?"</p><p>A faint smile touched her lips. "The sunshine would suggest differently," she said lightly.</p><p>He turned his head toward the window. "Were you home when the kids woke up?"</p><p>She was quiet for a moment. "No, but it's okay. Fred explained what was goin' on."</p><p>"Sorry," he whispered. "You don't have to stay."</p><p>"I know that. I'll go home in a little while, but I'll come back later tonight. And don't tell me I don't have to do that, because I know I don't, but I want to. You're not spendin' the night in a hospital alone on Christmas." Her tone of voice left no room for argument.</p><p>He smiled softly, and was quiet for a moment. "Maybe I can go home soon."</p><p>"We'll see. Don't push it. You need time to heal."</p><p>Bosco moved his legs trying to get comfortable, he hissed in pain, and reached down toward the source of the problem. "What's wrong with my leg?"</p><p>"Well, we're not sure cause it was too swollen last night for the x-rays to show anything, but...the doctor thinks it may be broken."</p><p>He groaned. "That's a great Christmas present."</p><p>She smiled faintly. "Well, you're alive. That's the only Christmas present I care about," she informed him.</p><p>A small smile tugged at his lips at her words. "Speaking of presents...I'd planned on bringin' the kids' gifts to your place tonight."</p><p>"It can wait. We'll have Christmas together as soon as you're outta here, okay? You just relax and focus on gettin' better."</p><p>Bosco nodded slightly, and closed his eyes. "I don't remember anything," he whispered.</p><p>She kissed his forehead. "You hit your head pretty hard, so that's not surprising."</p><p>"I think I'm gonna go back to sleep. You should go be with your family," he told her softly.</p><p>"I'm with part of my family right now," she said just as softly.</p><p>He looked up at her, and smiled.</p><p>Faith smiled back and touched his cheek. "Thanks for not dyin' on me."</p><p>Bosco chuckled softly. "I'm too stubborn."</p><p>"Thank God."</p><p>He reached up, and covered her hand. "Go see your kids," he whispered, his voice tired. "Tell them I said Merry Christmas."</p><p>She nodded slightly and gazed at him, her eyes soft. "You get some rest. I'll be back soon, okay?"</p><p>"Take your time."</p><p>"If you need me for -anything- have them call me. I mean it." Her voice was serious.</p><p>"I'm probably just gonna sleep while you're gone."</p><p>"Okay." She hesitated a second, then gave him an awkward hug. "I love you, Boz," she whispered, kissing his cheek. "Merry Christmas."</p><p>"Merry Christmas, Faith." He watched as she walked toward the door. "Oh, don't forget to bring me some of those cookies you baked."</p><p>She couldn't help but chuckle. "Like I would." She turned to face him. "I don't wanna hear that you been hasslin' the doctors and nurses when I get back, got it?"</p><p>He gave her a mock salute. "Yes ma'am."</p><p>She made a face. "Don't call me that."</p><p>Bosco pulled up his blanket, and lowered the head of his bed a little. "Whatever you say."</p><p>Faith smiled as she watched him close his eyes, feeling reassured that he was going to rest peacefully for the next few hours while she went home. She said a silent prayer of thanks to whomever might be listening for the fact that he was still alive and she didn't have to spend Christmas without her best friend. That was the only holiday miracle she needed.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Bosco scowled as he stared at the television that was mounted on the wall of his hospital room. Every channel was playing some sort of Christmas movie, and it was really starting to get to him. On top of that he'd managed to piss off at least one nurse by constantly asking her when he could go home.</p><p>Faith was smiling as she ushered Charlie into the room in front of her.</p><p>"Uncle B!" he said happily.</p><p>He looked away from the television, a smile quickly spreading across his face. "Hey Chuck."</p><p>Charlie hurried over to his bedside. "I made you a card." He held up a folded piece of paper he was carrying.</p><p>"Thanks Champ. That was really nice of you."</p><p>He grinned. "Merry Christmas." He started to climb up on the edge of the bed.</p><p>"Charlie, be careful," Faith said quickly, moving over to the bed.</p><p>"He's okay," Bosco told her softly as he carefully scooted over in the bed. Once Charlie was settled he reached for the card the boy had made him, and smiled as he read the Christmas and Get Well wishes.</p><p>She sat down on the edge of the bed near his feet. "I talked to your doctor. Your leg's broken in two places. They're gonna put a cast on it as soon as the swelling goes down a little more."</p><p>"What?! Ah man, this really..." He glanced at Charlie. "Uh...bites."</p><p>She suppressed a smile. "Anyway. I've got some vacation time, so I'm gonna take it and you're gonna come stay with us for a few days."</p><p>He shook his head. "That's okay, Faith. I'm sure I can manage."</p><p>"Humor me. Just until you're used to the cast."</p><p>"Yeah, Uncle B! Come stay with us! We can play Playstation and read Harry Potter," he said excitedly.</p><p>Bosco chuckled softly. "How can I say no to that? Is that why he came with?"</p><p>"To make my job easier?" She grinned. "Maybe."</p><p>He smiled. "I s'pose I could stay for a couple days," he told her softly.</p><p>"Good. Cause you really don't have much choice," she told him lightly. "Besides, I could use a break from work anyway."</p><p>"So...how was Christmas afternoon?"</p><p>"It was good. Emily says she'll see you first thing in the morning. She was goin' over to her friend's house to spend the night." Faith held up a large ziploc bag she was carrying. "And here are your cookies."</p><p>"There is a Santa Clause," he joked as he reached for the bag.</p><p>Charlie grinned. "And he's a woman."</p><p>Bosco elbowed Charlie lightly. He set the ziploc bag in his lap, and opened it. "It's nice to have some real food."</p><p>"Yeah, well, that's what you have to look forward to when you stay at the Yokas household." She smiled.</p><p>"Think you can spring me from this place soon?" He turned his head, covering his mouth as he coughed.</p><p>"We'll see," she said softly, touching his foot. "How ya feelin'?"</p><p>He shrugged. "My head still hurts, and my leg is throbbing...but I can breathe," he told her softly.</p><p>"Good. That's really good. You need me to get you anything?"</p><p>"I've got cookies, don't need much more than that."</p><p>Faith smiled softly, her gaze shifting to her son, whose eyes had drifted shut as he lay curled up beside Bosco.</p><p>"Thanks for comin' back to see me."</p><p>"I told you I'd come back."</p><p>"I know, but...with it bein' Christmas and all you coulda been doin' other stuff."</p><p>"Nothin' more important than makin' sure everyone I care about has a good holiday."</p><p>He looked down at Charlie, and grinned before returning his gaze to Faith. "This isn't exactly how I wanted to spend the day. I mean, the drugs are great, but..."</p><p>"I know. I'm sorry you're stuck in the hospital on Christmas, Boz. But it coulda been a lot worse," she said gently.</p><p>"Yeah." He nodded slightly. "Yeah it coulda."</p><p>"Last night was the first time I'd prayed since...I can't even remember when," she admitted.</p><p>"I'm really sorry," he whispered.</p><p>"It's not your fault. You were tryin' to help someone." She squeezed his foot gently. Watched him yawn. "You need to get some sleep. I'll just move him." She nodded toward her son.</p><p>"He's fine here," he told her softly as he closed his eyes.</p><p>"Okay," she whispered. She stood up, kissed her son's forehead, then Bosco's. "Sweet dreams."</p><p>Bosco smiled softly. Laying in a hospital bed with a concussion and broken leg wasn't how he'd planned on spending his Christmas, and fifteen minutes ago he'd been in an extremely bad mood. But all it took was his best friend, and her son to show up to turn things around. Maybe it wasn't such a bad Christmas after all. His smiled widened. "Don't eat any of my cookies, Faith," he whispered.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>